


Shattered [Podfic]

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, somehow angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berderap di dataran hijau, kuyup terbasuh banyu langit di atas pepohonan; hidup kita berbalut ironi dangkal, karena aku hidup untuk semua, sementara kau hidup hanya untukku. (Canon Fic. Dengan sedikit bumbu headcanon.)</p><p>[Podfic dari fanfic yang berjudul sama dan ditulis oleh <strong>ariniad</strong>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariniad (devvari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101620) by [ariniad (devvari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad). 



> Selaku podfic debut, maaf masih banyak kesalahan dan napas saya yang kadang-kadang enggak terkendali wwww. Asli, saya kayak penebar polusi suara dalam bahasa indonesia pertama di sini :') maafkan.
> 
> Terdapat banyak kecacatan karena kegagapan saya menggunakan alat rekam, juga _backsound_ yang begitulah.  
>  Terimakasih untuk Ari yang sudah berbaik hati memberi izin! \o/ILYSM!

Panjang : 00:09:20

Ukuran: 8.53MB

Unduh : [di sini](http://cf-media.sndcdn.com/KxnRwUXvD0P7?Policy=eyJTdGF0ZW1lbnQiOlt7IlJlc291cmNlIjoiKjovL2NmLW1lZGlhLnNuZGNkbi5jb20vS3huUndVWHZEMFA3IiwiQ29uZGl0aW9uIjp7IkRhdGVMZXNzVGhhbiI6eyJBV1M6RXBvY2hUaW1lIjoxNDI5Mzc1MDUwfX19XX0_&Signature=TUd8GGxHBRAjaXIkSKgRnD7RJv2SPxznGSR32bAlPMsHCS7BfgIYQtKd1uSQNt2OpbkdPBkEJm7zcW~98VvCQ-DOA5l6DlKA-bImKaR3m1Q7wtSA8BADF7FTZh46XXZMFnGi2yOcaynz83iQyiixcGelgJpC8z7PS6Fn65neke9JWl14L2uvXAKPHVrBLBd45-6UbDeg9bYbVFwr-7wUphgNi4vgD8AwrfKckHkyrgJgbneYMW2dwr7CdtAd0iXQRjaNJLKwfyPYovrgV0VxweYkEK1Y1KceXyShS2mCnulZAXIWVh7yE-AspsaaLnyRS~OIDvuzaEMuX0Y~oNLoTg__&Key-Pair-Id=APKAJAGZ7VMH2PFPW6UQ) Tipe file MP3 128kbps jadi gunakan _headset_ dengan volume tinggi :)

 _Streaming_ : [di sini](https://soundcloud.com/rismarsh/shattered)


End file.
